


"Whose A Good Boy?"

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Challenge Response, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: When he finished buttoning his shirt up and found Kevin staring straight up at him. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared back. It almost seemed like a challenge. He wasn’t going to back down.“Be a good boy and finish getting dressed,”the command slipped from his lips before he could stop himself, but the effect of it was instantaneous. The kid’s eyes grew even darker and he watched as he visibly swallowed hard.He saw where he wanted to argue, but he grit his teeth and went to turn to grab his jacket. Craig felt a sudden urge to bring this boy down, and then bring him back up. The need to do this was so sudden and urgent that he went back to his stall to finish getting dressed himself.





	1. "Whose a Good Boy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello!
> 
> I'm back again with a pairing that doesn't exist but I'm making it exist now! This was such a unique and wonderful ask from Tumblr that I wanted to make it something for everyone to read. If you would like to see the whole post you may do so [here!](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/post/172907834095/could-you-do-smithfiala-fic-if-youre-taking/)
> 
> Otherwise I hope you guys enjoy this new pairing!
> 
> Go Preds!!

##  **“Whose A Good Boy?”**

 

* * *

 

 

He always looked so damn lost.

Smity was right in the middle of taping his shin pads when he looked up to find Fifi zoning out again. Damn kid always looked so lost. 

Unfortunately Craig found it more than a little endearing. He was a good looking kid that couldn’t be questioned without a doubt, and he just so happened to be able to play some good hockey. The combination of the two could be deadly in so many situations, especially for Smith, but what got him was his clueless looks. Even in the middle of the game he just looked so lost. Like right on the bench Smith would look over to find the kid staring up at the lights or at the jumbotron. He could never figure out if he was looking at the score or what, but he just looked like a deer in the headlights sometimes. 

Craig wanted to help.

The urge to help the poor kid out was almost overwhelming at times. Like now for example. He was right in the middle of dressing back into his game day suit to leave, damn suit looked like it was painted on him. If anyone said that the kid didn’t have an ass they’d be lying. He probably had a top ten hockey butt in Craig’s personal opinion. Calle’s was a close second, but that was only because Calle liked to get down. Craig knew from experience. Good times, but now he had his mind on other things…

Like Kevin struggling to button up his damn shirt. 

The buttons looked like they were ready to bust at any second, the problem was Kevin kept buttoning it up wrong. He watched as the kid got more and more frustrated by the second as he tried for a 3rd time to button up his shirt. No luck obviously, and Craig finally huffed out a sigh.

He was shirtless as he walked over because yeah, he enjoyed going shirtless so he could show-off, so sue him, but he headed over to the poor kid’s stall, and moved to sit in front of him. The kid looked startled as he sat down in his stall right in front of him. Deer in the headlights, pure confusion written all over his face. Smith grit his teeth. “Hey kid, looks like you’re struggling there. Need some help?”

Kevin scrunched his eyebrows and looked down at his shirt again. It was a mess. How he managed to even get to the arena on time was a miracle in itself. “I mean..I guess. I just..this is just stupid. I wish this stuff wasn’t so fucking hard.”

Craig smiled, a chuckle on his lips. “First off, watch your mouth. Does your mother know that you use that sort of language? And second, it’s because you happen to be an adult now, and being an adult can be really hard sometimes.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, a pout on his lips. Smith swallowed hard. “Well, it fu..it sucks okay. I hate it. And I’ve been cussing since I was 10. My mom would be disappointed if I didn’t.”

Smith snorted, before going to stand right in front of him. The kid barely moved back. He was a snotty, bratty, and fire-cracker of a kid that never backed down. He was always looking for a fight, or looking to prove everyone wrong. Maybe because of his size, or maybe because of his youth, but regardless he never backed up. He stood his ground as Craig went to stand right in front of him. Almost chest to chest.

It was difficult for Craig to keep his cool.

He still looked a bit lost, but behind his dark hazel eyes he saw…something.

“Just shut up and let me fix this.” He took over with the buttons on his shirt, and if he lingered over his skin as he did he’d never admit it. Every time he did though he watched Kevin’s eyes grow wide and dark. He was enjoying this.

Craig was too.

When he finished buttoning his shirt up and found Kevin staring straight up at him. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared back. It almost seemed like a challenge. He wasn’t going to back down.

**“Be a good boy and finish getting dressed,”** the command slipped from his lips before he could stop himself, but the effect of it was instantaneous. The kid’s eyes grew even darker and he watched as he visibly swallowed hard.

He saw where he wanted to argue, but he grit his teeth and went to turn to grab his jacket. Craig felt a sudden urge to bring this boy down, and then bring him back up. The need to do this was so sudden and urgent that he went back to his stall to finish getting dressed himself.

When he was finished, he slicked his hair back as best as he could, but it just ended up being curled everywhere. He threw the towel in and went to head out. Just as he got out into the hallway leading out from the locker he found Kevin standing against the wall. He was looking down at his phone typing as fast as he fingers could go before he looked up to stare dead-eyed towards his direction. 

The moment seemed to freeze as a blush started to creep up Kevin’s neck. He swallowed hard and walked over to where he was standing. He looked up, eyes wide and dark as Craig stared him down. 

He was waiting.

“Come over to the house. You know where it is. Don’t play around,” Kevin swallowed again, then gave a curt nod. He was right on the verge of saying what he swore was right on his lips, but held back due to where they were at.

God he must be stupid for doing this, but he just couldn’t stop. Not now when he was already this deep. He didn’t know if this would last long, but he’d make it count while he had the chance.

 

////\////\////\////\////\////\

 

He was over faster than what would be deemed safe on the roads, but Kevin was never known for being a very good driver. He seemed nervous as Smith opened his door. He had already changed out of suit, rather be comfortable than not. Kevin was still in his suit, probably having left straight from the arena right after he was able to leave. He was fidgeting on his porch as he bit his lip. 

“Well, I’m here. Like you said.”

“You are. Would you like to come inside?”

Kevin seemed to consider this before he finally answered, “Not..Not until you tell me what you want to do. I mean..I don’t..I don’t want to be lead on. So..yeah. whatever you know.”

_‘Trying to play big boy now. Good,’_ Craig thought before he stepped out from the doorway and right up in the younger boys space. 

Kevin’s breath hitched before he shut his mouth quickly. He looked down this time, the nerves showing now that it’s come to this. Craig tilted his chin so that he was looking up at him, his eyes were dark, blown wide, and if anything his suit didn’t hide the evidence very well at all.

“Does this feel like I’m leading you on?”

“I..” Craig cut him off with a smothering kiss that made the kid shutter underneath his touch. 

When he finally pulled back Kevin’s eyes had slid close, a blissed out look fluttering over his face before he eyes opened again. “Go inside.”

Kevin looked at him. That same look in his eyes back, deeper than before, “Yes sir.”

Smith didn’t realize just how much the phrase would effect him, but it did. He let the kid go so he could walk pass him and into the house, brushing up against him along the way. He was no longer afraid of what they were doing anymore, and that suited Craig’s needs very nicely.

Kevin waited for him as he entered his home, and Craig came back over, this time placing a possessive hand over his lover back. He felt how strong he was underneath his tight ass suit, and finally made the move to cup his ass. The kid’s breath shuttered as he felt him up. 

He felt powerful.

“What do you want to do?”

The kid looked up, confusion, and surprise written all over his face. A total opposite from what his normal looks were. “You’re not..you’re not going to make me do anything?”

Craig didn’t want to think of what else this kid has probably done for other men before, but he wasn’t like those men. Hell, he didn’t do this kind of shit hardly at all. So no, he wouldn’t be like the others. “No. I want you to decide. If you just want to relax and watch a movie we can do that. Or we can do something else. That’s up to you. I haven’t done this in a while, so I want to know what you like.”

He watched the kid swallow and seemed to be thinking about what to say. He looked back up to him, nervous again. “Can..I just want to relax tonight. If that’s okay. I’m kind of tired, but..can..can I maybe..um.”

“I need you to tell me Kev.”

“Can I kneel for you?”

Smith wasn’t expecting that at all, but it was there in the kid’s eyes. He wanted this, and what kind of man would Craig be if he didn’t provide some comfort for the kid. “Of course you can. Is there anything else that you want?”

He licked his lips, “Maybe..can you pet my hair, and maybe just..I don’t know..like call me a..a good boy?” His body seemed to shrink underneath his hand, his voice getting softer as he spoke his request. Smith would like to go back and find the men that made this kid feel so small. 

“Yes, because you are a good boy aren’t you? You’re a very good boy, yes? Whose a good boy?”

He watched the kid gasp, eyes closing as he finally relaxed into his touch. “I..I am. I’m a good boy.”

“That’s right, and tonight I’m going to make sure that my good boy is nice and happy. Does that sound good?”

Kevin looked back up at him and smiled big and wide, “Yes sir. It sounds great. I would like to eat some popcorn too, if that’s okay. While we watch the movie?”

Craig chuckled softly before leaning down to kiss his cheek. Kevin leaned into the touch before he moved back. “Yes, we can have popcorn while we watch the movie too. Do you need a change of clothes? I really would hate for you _nice_ suit to get dirty,” he made sure to emphasize the word and it did just as he wanted it too. The kid blushed and seemed to soften even further underneath his view. That once tough guy demeanor seemed to dissipate as he relaxed even further, and Craig felt that pleasant urge being sated in every category possible.

“Yeah, yes please. If that’s okay with you, sir.”

“Yes it’s fine. Come on, I’ll let you borrow some of my clothes.” He watched him smile softly, almost shy, and it did things to Craig’s heart that he didn’t think he would feel in this moment. Kevin followed right behind him as he lead him back to his room, and pulled out some clothes for him to wear. Some sweats, that he had to help roll up the bottoms, and a t-shirt. 

The kid tried to sneakily sniff his clothes, and he chuckled pretending to ignore it. It was endearing as hell, and made his stomach flip-flop. The night was already looking up for him.

 

////\////\////\////\////\////\ 

 

Once they were settled in he had put a nice soft pillow on the floor, and watched as Kevin sank onto his knees. He looked like someone had just cut his strings. His body went nearly boneless as he went to lean against his leg. He looked up with questioning eyes, before Craig got what he wanted.

“Just relax okay? Were taking this slow, so just relax okay. I’ve got your popcorn on the table so you can eat it anytime you want too. I chose a comedy if that’s okay?”

“Yeah! I love this movie! It’s really funny.” He smiled that soft smile again, and went to grab for his popcorn. Craig watched him settle deeper into himself, and then lay his head onto his thigh.

As the movie went on he started to thread his fingers through the boys hair, and heard him sigh underneath his touch. As the movie was winding down he looked down to see the bowl almost tipped over onto the floor, and a slack look on his handsome face.

Smith chuckled and went to turn off the movie. When the kid said he was tired, he didn’t realize how tired he was. He went to shake him awake, and saw him jerk up like a springy toy. He looked around in a panic before he looked up to see him smiling down at him.

“I..I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too fall asleep.”

“Its fine. You said that you were tired. How about we go to bed now, hm?”

Kevin nodded, looking more tired than before as he dragged the kid back to his bedroom. He took his time making sure he was ready for bed, and then went to lay him down. 

The kid watched him as he striped his shirt off, licking his lips as he did. _‘Not tonight. Stay strong Smity,’_ he told himself before climbing into the bed with the kid. 

“Not tonight remember. Come here, were sleeping. Be a good boy and sleep with me.”

Kevin instantly scooted over until he clinging tightly onto him. Smith kissed the top of his head as he fingers threaded through his hair. He really liked his hair. It was super soft and long so he could pull it later when they got to that point. He was pretty sure Kevin would like to have his hair pulled.

“Craig?”

He looked down in shock by the change, but made sure to stay calm as he checked the kid. He didn’t let go of him, so he chalked it up that he was just asking a question.

“Are you really okay with this? I don’t..this isn’t weird to you is it?”

Smith swore vengeance on every person that ever hurt this boy. He wasn’t sure, but his confidence should not be this low, ever. He was still a kid, but still. He deserves better. “Yes Kev, I’m more than okay with this. Like I said it’s been a while, and like I said before were going to take this slow. We’re going to figure this out together, yeah? You’ve done nothing wrong, and it’s not weird at all. You deserve to be happy. I’m not perfect, but I hope that I can help to make you happy.”

The kid nodded, biting his lip as if to hold back his tears, and Craig went to rub his hand over his back. Soothing him as best as he could, telling him how good he was. That he was a good boy, and that he was perfect the way he was. 

After a while he felt his breathing even out as he settled in. His eyes closed just as a whisper escaped his lips, “I’m a good boy.”

Smith felt that warmth in his chest spread throughout his whole body, and that desire, that urge from earlier felt more relived than ever. He felt better than he has in a long time, and he let himself fall asleep as well to the soft breathing from the kid in his arms. 

He didn’t know what tomorrow would bring, but he was sure as hell ready to face it head on.

Yeah, the kid was definitely a little lost sometimes, but he was still a very good kid, and most certainly a good boy.

 

## The End

 


	2. Be A Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Okay. I’m sorry.”_
> 
> _“Don’t be sorry! I’m really happy that you thought about me, but I’ll teach you how to cook the proper way. Now, how about we clean this up and start over. I’ll even make some bacon too.”_
> 
> _Kevin smiled shyly nodding as he went to hug him, “Yeah, that sounds great.” He looked up at him, and Craig knew what he wanted. He met him halfway as he gave him a kiss. The kid was so warm that Smith wanted to drag him back up to the bedroom._
> 
> ////////////////Or what happened to Craig and Kevin the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys!
> 
> I posted this on Tumblr but not on here and I feel super bad about it. Yes this is a little bit shorter than the first chapter, but they sort of just go for it so I didn't want to dwell on anything. 
> 
> Otherwise I love this pairing so much and I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter to their new relationship!
> 
> Thanks and Enjoy!

**Be A Good Boy**

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up to the scent of something burning, and instantly shot up out of bed.

He looked around and found Kevin missing from the bed as well.

_‘Oh shit,’_ this was the only thought that ran through his mind as he quickly got up and rushed to find some sweats to throw on.

Craig very nearly ran down the steps as he dashed for the kitchen. As he got there he found Kevin cursing and frantically trying to flip a pancake. Which happened to be stuck to the pan. 

“Kevin?”

The boy whipped around so fast Craig was surprised he didn’t pass out. His eyes went wide as he saw him, and gaped like a dying fish. “I….I just wanted..I just wanted to make breakfast..in bed,” he looked down at the burning, stuck pancake, and frowned as if maybe staring at it would make it better.

Smith sighed shaking his head as he came over and went to turn off the stove. “Hey, that was really nice of you to do, but maybe come and ask me for help next time, yeah?” He leaned down and kissed the top of his head as the boy continued to pout down at the ruined food.

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry! I’m really happy that you thought about me, but I’ll teach you how to cook the proper way. Now, how about we clean this up and start over. I’ll even make some bacon too.”

Kevin smiled shyly nodding as he went to hug him, “Yeah, that sounds great.” He looked up at him, and Craig knew what he wanted. He met him halfway as he gave him a kiss. The kid was so warm that Smith wanted to drag him back up to the bedroom. 

He wanted that, but he wasn’t sure about Kevin.

When he pulled back he went to throw on a jacket, then came back to clean up the mess. Breakfast was made up in a fairly quick amount of time, and soon they were sitting on the sofa again watching some mindless TV. Kevin had shyly requested to watch Spongbob, which Craig cared nothing for but the boy was being so good that he couldn’t say no.

The boy had even asked to kneel on the floor again while he ate, which Craig couldn’t say no to either. They ate in relative silence, Kevin giggling to himself at the shenanigans that were happening on the screen, it was really cute. Once they were finished Kevin started to move to take their plates into the kitchen, but Craig stopped him letting him sit where he was at.

“Just enjoy the show okay, I’ll be right back.” He kissed the top of his head, the boy sighing softly with a big smile on his face, before he turned and went to wash the dishes.

He came back once everything was cleaned to find Kevin laughing again, and Craig smiled glad to know that he could make the boy happy. He sat back down in his spot on the sofa, and then set a hand in Kevin’s hair. 

“Is this okay?”

“Mhm yeah.”

“Yes what?” He was stretching for a reply again, but he wasn’t going to pass this up until he told him no.

“Yes sir.” The boy sighed leaning into his touch until he was practically purring underneath his very capable fingers.

They sat like that for a time until the show was over and Kevin said he could change it to what he wanted to watch. He put on something random, never stopping in his petting him Kevin’s hair. 

He was so relaxed that he didn’t realize that Kevin was moaning until he saw that he was pulling on his hair. “Oh god I’m so sorry Kevin! Are you oka…?” He stopped as he saw that Kevin had his eyes closed, and was biting his lower lip. He looked down his body and saw his trying to cover up the obvious bulge that started to show in his sweats.

“Sir?” He finally opened his eyes looking up at Craig. His skin was flushed, and his eyes were dark with arousal.

“What do yo want, my good boy?”

The kid groaned again as he wiggled on his knees, until he looked back up with a pleading look in his eyes. “I want..I want to suck you, please. Is..can I do that sir?”

Smith swore he popped a boner right there as Kevin spoke on what he wanted. He gave another tug, harder this time on his hair as he turned him back to make him look up at him again. “Is that really what you want?”

“Yes sir! Very much! Please,” he whispered the plead right at the very end, with a painful look in his eyes.

Craig took a deep breath through his nose before looking at him again. “Then be a good boy and come suck me off.”

The boy visibly shivered as his eyes rolled. Craig released him long enough to let him crawl in between his spread legs, and moved to run his smaller hands over his thighs. “I’ve really wanted to do this.”

“Good. Now, get what you want,”a the commands came much easier than before, and soon the boy was helping to pull his sweats and boxers down. His cock was already swelling with the attention that the boy was giving him. Also the dominate control he had over the boy made it even more arousing for him. The kid actually licked his lips as his cock sprang up from its confines. This caused Smith to grit his teeth so he didn’t let himself come to quickly.

The boy seemed amazed by his dick, until he finally leaned up and licked the bottom to the top of his cock. The single lick had his eyes rolling and his hand instantly shot back into Kevin’s hair. The kid moaned as he started to lick him with more of a passion. He wasn’t very experienced he could tell, but he didn’t have a problem with teaching him how to do it.

“Here, I like it around the tip. Yeah, just…fuck just like that.” Craig sighed, a groan escaping him as he watched Kevin suck right over the head of his cock. Kevin is but nothing enthusiastic on learning new things. Smith taught him what he liked, and just how to suck him off. He couldn’t fit all of his cock into his mouth, but he showed him how to stroke him right at the base until his eyes were rolling.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck Kev, god you’re such a good boy. My good boy making me feel so good. Such a good boy for me,” he groaned in turn making Kevin whine around his cock as he wiggled on the floor.

“Get you dick out Kev. I want you to touch yourself while you suck me off. Can you be a good boy and do that for me?”

The boy groaned, “Yes sir.” his voice was husky with use as he quickly went to fish his cock out through the sweats he gave him. He forgot about those. The boy was quickly back on his cock again, sucking him harder than before, stroking the base of his dick with one hand while the other was obviously jerking off his own cock.

He choked a few times as he adjusted to sucking him off for so long, which shouldn’t have turned on Craig so much but it did. He knew he wasn’t going to last long especially when Kevin moved his hand to push his head down, making him take more of his dick.

“Fuck Kevin. My good boy.” He groaned as he pushed his head down further onto his dick. The boy took a little bit before he could take more of him, but then he was very nearly fucking his mouth, and he was right on the brink of coming. 

He couldn’t stop himself from groaning louder as he got closer, and right as he was at the very brink he warned Kevin before he actually came. “Kev, I’m…fuck..I’m about to come. Do you….?”

The boy didn’t answer. He just sucked harder, and pushed further onto his dick. He gave one hard suck, hollowing out his cheeks, and Craig went over the edge. He came hard, grunting and whispering Kevin’s name, calling him a good boy over and over again as he swallowed around him. He swallowed everything as best as he could before he coughed and got some on his bottom lip and chin.

Kevin whined as he leaned against his thigh. Craig felt like he was floating until he realized the boy hadn’t come yet. “Come for me my good boy. You did such a good job making me feel so good. Come for me, I want to watch you come.”

The command seemed to do the trick, because instantly Kevin was whining loudly as he pumped his fist over his cock. He came all over the floor, but that’s why Craig had maid service come in every week. He watched as the boy whined and moaned as a shiver ran right through him 

He enjoyed the sight so much that he pulled the boy up into his lap, and started to kiss him long and deep. Kevin groaned into his mouth as Craig completely took him over. His tongue tangling with the boy’s as the kid shook in his lap. His hands never stopped running over his body as he licked into his mouth. He noticed fairly quickly that the boy was able to get up again while Craig had been completely ruining him.

Smith knew he wouldn’t be able to get up again due to his age, but he sure as hell would enjoy pleasuring the boy again. He moved a hand in between them and then began to stroke the boy’s plump cock. The kid gasped whining as Craig started to pump his cock. He whined, sensitive but eager to get off again in Craig’s hands.

“Being such a good boy for me. You made me feel good, so I think I should make you feel good too. Take your pleasure my good boy.” Kevin whined louder and laid his head onto his shoulder as he grunted out his pleasure. 

It didn’t take him long until the boy was groaning, and sobbing actual tears coming down his face with how urgently he needed to come. Craig quickened his pace, and tightened his grip over his hard length. “Come again for me. My good boy, come for me.”

The boy didn’t have to be told twice. He came hard and fast, gripping onto his jacket, which was possibly ruined, but hell he was rich he didn’t give a damn. He stroked the boy through his orgasm before he slumped into his body, and panted harshly into his shoulder. “I got you. My good boy, you did so well for me. So so good just for me.”

The praise went right through the boy as he shook in his arms. After he was able to calm the boy down, he slowly gathered the kid up, and walked with him back up to the bedroom. He took his time cleaning the boy up. Wiping his face of his tears, sniffing every so often as he washed him up. Craig washed up as well and as soon as they were cleaned he pulled the boy back to the bed to where he collapsed face first.

“Sleep?”

“Ugh.” the boy groaned making him laugh as he crawled underneath the covers.

“It’s a good thing there’s no games today, or practice, or coach would have our heads.”

“Mhmm.”

Craig laughed softly as he crawled in next to the boy, gathering him up into his arms. Kevin instantly turned in his arms to bury his face into the warmth of his chest, and Craig took that moment to run his hands over his back.

“Was that okay? I didn’t push you to do something you didn’t want to do, right?”

Kevin gave him a sleepy happy smile as he shook his head. “No. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. I’m just glad you didn’t push me away.”

The older forward kissed his forehead, laying back as he relaxed into the bed. “I would have never pushed you away. If ever you need me, I’ll be there.”

“Hmm good. Thank you sir, thank you for giving me this.”

Smith felt an unspeakable warmth shoot right through him as he hugged the boy tighter against him, “Thank you, for being my good boy.”

Kevin did that humming/purring noise again, and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. Craig was pretty surprised yet happy with the outcome of what happened that morning, and he was pretty sure that they would be doing it again.

It really was a good thing they had a day off, because he was going to stay in bed with his boy all day long. 

And no, he didn’t give a damn about what anyone said.

 

**The End**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I've had so much fun writing all of these different pairings, and everything that you guys have been sending my way has encouraged me big time to write more for you guys. Thank you guys so much for the love, the kudos, and the lovely comments. I hope that you guys have a great weekend!!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk, come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


	3. Eat Up, Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I...I...I don’t think I can finish it.”_
> 
> _“Try for me, baby. You’re so close, you’ve almost eaten all of it. Just a few more bite for me baby. Be a good boy and eat up.” He listened to the young boy moan but started to take another bite. Craig never thought he would be one to be into this sort of thing, but he was already rock hard in his jeans and he made sure that the young boy could see just how much he was enjoying this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Thanksgiving!!
> 
> It's been a while and I feel bad for not getting to this sooner, but I read somewhere that more people wanted to read what was going on with Craig and Kevin. Well, I decided to write something to check back in with them, in the style of a Thanksgiving feast.
> 
> Can we say Stuffing Kink?? Why yes, yes we can.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and Happy Holidays!

##  Eat Up, Good Boy

 

* * *

 

A good year went by and still, he felt like he wouldn’t come down from the high that he was currently riding on.

Kevin was still as clueless as ever but this time he was just a little bit more focused than he had been before. Craig had done all he could to help the boy to grow more confident in himself and his ability to play on the ice. He was already beyond talented, but due to a past of harmful relationships, he had lost the confidence to play to his highest ability. 

They were careful with their relationship because not only would the age difference become a major factor, but unfortunately also being gay was still frowned upon in the league. One day the world would change, but for now, they kept their relationship to themselves. He wasn’t exactly sure what to call it, but he just knew that there were deeper feelings involved than just being Kevin’s Dom. It wasn’t even close to what most would call a Dominant/Submissive relationship, but that’s what they had with each other in a way. Kevin needed someone to help put him down whenever he was jittery and out of focus or whenever his brain decided to take a vacation for a day. Craig was there to help him and bring him back down to earth.

The young boy helped him as well to focus on something grounding instead of going off on someone else. He didn’t have anger issues, but he did have a difficult time letting go of things. Like if they lost a game or if he made a mistake during a game that cost them giving up a goal. He hated making mistakes and as of late he felt as if he was making more and more mistakes. He was feeling pretty useless and it wasn’t a very good emotion for his self-esteem.

Kevin though came back to make him smile, or laugh, or just to take his mind back off from the game. They figured out what they did wrong and then moved on. It was hard, but Kevin had helped him to let go. 

It was getting close to holidays and Craig wanted this year to be even better than the last. They didn’t really spend the holidays together, still too new to do anything serious, but this year he felt even closer to the boy and he wanted to do everything that would bring them together even more.

Unfortunately many of the holidays that he celebrated Kevin didn’t. 

“If you don’t want to go it’s fine. We can just stay in.”

“No Craig, this is a holiday you celebrate and I want to be there with you…so if you want to go..then I’m going with you too.” Craig smiled as he watched the young boy trying to stay strong but the blush and shy demeanor gave away what he was really feeling.

He pulled the boy into his arms and held him close as he kissed the top of his head. “You’re such a good boy. We’ll just stay for dinner and the football game and then we’ll come back home. How does that sound?”   


Kevin gave him a warm smile that melted him right to the core, “That...yeah I like food.”

He chuckled kissing his cheek before moving to grab his phone to let Roman know that they would be coming over. They would have another two weeks before Thanksgiving came around with a long road trip and three home games. It would be exhausting but he would look forward to a couple of days of just lazing around and gorging for one day on good food. He also would enjoy a couple of days with his boy at the house which was a major highlight in his opinion.

After an exhausting and disappointing road trip, they had returned home with their heads held high and the hopes to jump back into the game in their own arena. Craig was still down and frustrated beyond reason, but Kevin had brought him back down to earth when they had finally returned back home. It wasn’t easy, but the young boy knew somehow just how to ease his mind of everything. 

Another three games and a much more improved outcome gave all of the guys a reason to really look forward to the American holiday. Regardless if most of the guys on the team celebrated it or not, this was a time for them to come together and be thankful for everything that they all had. Family, friends, and loved ones that kept them happy and safe. “For whatever reason, it’s gotten much colder outside, weird for Nashville honestly, but you need to wrap up in a nice scarf...maybe this one..this is a nice shade of gray. Let’s...no maybe blue...the blue one always was warm and brought out your eyes. Or maybe…”   


“Um...Craig?” He stopped what he was doing to look back at his lover and couldn’t contain the laugh he had at the back of his throat. In his blur of fashion craze he had wrapped at least 5 different scarves around the young boy's neck, making look like he was about to head out into a blizzard, and not just a normal winter day.

He blushed as he came over and began to unwrap the scarfs from around the young boy’s neck. “Sorry, I just want you to stay warm.”

He was met with a warm smile and soft innocent eyes, “Nothing...no...don't be sorry. I like when you take care of me. I would have forgotten if you weren’t here. But...I like the gray one. Is...is that okay?” 

Craig practically melted as he finally took everything off and left the gray one behind. He stepped back and smiled as he looked him over up and down. He was still in his sweats and a white t-shirt, but he puffed out his chest as if he were ready for a photo shoot. The young boy was beyond adorable. Craig nodded and had to keep from squishing the young boy's cheeks because he did that once and nearly lost a finger when Kevin tried to bite him, but he was just too precious and he was sure he could compete any day with Juuse on  **Most Adorable Player** on the team. He did cup his cheek and leaned down to kiss the other before pulling back to smile down at him, “It’s perfect. The gray really does bring out the hazel in your eyes. You really are a smart boy aren’t you?”

He watched as the young man blushed from head to toe but smiled as he leaned into his hand. This was the only safe place they could have to be themselves, some of the guys knew, like Pekka and Juuse, but mostly due to them being together as well. Calle knew of course because he was a major slut and he could smell a couple together from a mile away. A few others knew too but they kept it secret from the outside world and never told anyone that wouldn’t understand. Pekka and Juuse understood the most, they came over frequently to discuss these matters in a safe environment where no one would judge them.

Though with Pekka and Juuse’s relationship they were much more than just fucking each other just to get off. It wasn’t just a daddy kink either, even though they totally were into that sort of thing, they were in love with each other. This scared Craig for some unknown reason. Juuse had already moved in with Pekka and they had even begun planning future homes for Finland together during the off-season. It wasn’t that the relationship scared him, no, it was the fact that he wanted what they had. He was thinking seriously about how much he wanted to have Kevin with him all of the time and how his heart melted every time he held him close. He knew that this wasn’t just a typical Dom/Sub relationship, he knew he loved the young boy and wanted more with him, but he was so afraid that he was wrong.

If he was wrong, he could lose the young man forever and he would blame himself for letting it happen. He sighed shaking himself out of these thoughts and focused on tenderly peppering kisses over Kevin’s face. The young boy giggled sweetly before he pulled back to smile down at him. “Let’s get you dressed now. I doubt they’ll stop chirping you if you if you showed up in your sweats.”

The young boy blushed again, biting down on his pouty lips as he nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Good boy.” The comment always had its effects on the young boy and he loved the way he shivered underneath his touch. The power he felt from this was beyond words and he kissed his forehead a final time before letting him go to get ready for the party. 

They were mixing and mingling with everyone before Roman and his fiance came forward, each holding their wine glasses in their hands. “Welcome everyone. Now, I know a lot of you guys, including myself, don’t celebrate Thanksgiving. But the people I’ve come to call part of my family do and thus we are all here to celebrate and be thankful for the people in our lives, and the things we all have been given. I’m so thankful for the family I have and the love of my life. I know I wouldn’t be here without you in it, I love you. And to everyone else, I can’t be more grateful than having you guys not only as my teammates but as my brothers as well. Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!”

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted before moving to start filling up their plates with food. Craig knew he would have to work out for three days straight in order to feel as though he hasn’t gorged himself in turkey and pie, but for the time being, he was sitting at a table eating yet another piece of apple pie. “Oh God, I can’t eat another piece. I’m so done.”

Pekka chuckled as he sat with an arm behind Juuse on the back of the couch. It was enough to just look casual but he knew the truth because he was doing the same with Kevin on the opposite sofa. “Figures, but I don’t think your boy is done just yet.” He looked over curiously and sure enough, Kevin was stuffing his face with another piece of turkey and a pile of other different foods on his plate.

“Don’t give yourself a stomach ache babe.” He said quietly enough for Kevin to hear. The young boy just giggled before swallowing and smiling up at him. 

“Sorry, it’s just so fucking good!”

“Kevin.”

“Sorry sir, it’s really good.” He said quietly enough just for him to hear making him smirk before running a finger close to the shell of his ear.

“Then make sure you eat up. I want my growing boy to eat as much as he can,” he whispered back and he wasn’t sure why it sent such a thrill up his spine, but he felt the young boy shiver underneath his tough and he knew he hit the right cord. They continued to eat, drink, and talk with the friends and family of the team. After a while, though Kevin began to fidget and groan, so Craig gave their excuses stating that it was way past Kevin’s bedtime. 

Kevin tried to fight it, but he muffled another groan as Craig gently patted his slightly swollen stomach. Craig got a bright idea and grabbed some pie to-go. They said their goodbyes and then headed out to go back home. Along the way, he listened to Kevin groan slightly and peeked over to see him wiggling in his seat. When he came to a stop at a red light he looked over to see the young squirming and a very noticeable bulge confined in his tight jeans. He wasn’t sure why he was so needy, but his possessive need to put this boy down had him flooring it as soon as the light turned green.

He moved a hand over the dash to run a hand over the young boy’s thigh making him gasp as he gripped his leg. “Stop moving. Just relax baby, we’ll be home soon.” He felt another surge of power run right through him as Kevin stilled almost instantly, but he struggled, he could tell. He smirked to himself giving a squeeze to the young boy’s thigh again before removing it to drive. 

It didn’t take them much time to return back to his place and he peeked over to find the young boy literally shaking underneath his skin with the need to move. It’s been a long time coming with grounding the boy but he’s done well and he felt another surge of pride run through him knowing how difficult it’s been for the boy before. When he parked inside of the garage he laid his hand over the boy’s thigh again making sure Kevin looked at him before he spoke, “Make sure you bring the pie back inside and maybe we can have some more before we go to bed. How does that sound?”

He watched as Kevin’s eyebrows creased in confusion making Craig shake his head. “Why? I’m...I’m kind of full sir, but…”

“But?”

“But maybe another piece? Can I have another piece, please?”

Craig smirked, _ ‘Yes!’  _ “Of course baby. But how about we take it up to the bedroom so we can be more relaxed, yeah?”

Kevin lit up, smiling as he perked up in his seat, “Yes! That would be awesome!” He leaped out of the car before turning back to pick up the pie and then raced back inside of the house in excitement. Craig was left behind in the car watching the boy with a smirk on his lips and shaking his head in amusement. _ ‘I’m so doomed.’  _ He thought to himself as he got out of the car and followed after the boy inside. 

He didn’t see any sign of the young boy anywhere and started up the stairs to find him already out of his clothes, wearing nothing but his tight boxers, and snacking on the pie with a fork in hand. Craig shook his head, smirking as he leaned up against the doorway to the bedroom. He cleared his throat making Kevin’s head to pop up comically with a mouthful of apple pie stuffed in his cheeks. “You enjoying yourself?”

Kevin looked like a deer in the headlights and he couldn’t help the soft thumping in his chest as he smiled softly at the boy. He could never stop his traitorous heart for racing like the way it did. He watched the boy chew up what was in his mouth before swallowing and smiling sheepishly at him, “Sorry...it’s...it’s just really good. I’m so full though! But I can’t stop eating!” He chuckled to himself as Kevin groaned holding his stomach. 

Then a wicked idea came to mind and he couldn’t stop himself as he went to slowly take off his jacket. He laid it onto one of the chairs in the bedroom and them walked over to sit with the boy on the bed. “I don’t think I can eat anymore,” the young boy groaned trying to set the pie dish aside before Craig stopped him.

“But I want my growing boy to get big and strong. Try to eat a little bit more, for me baby. I want you to get big and strong.” He patted gently over the swollen bulge on the young boy’s left side making him groan and squirm underneath his touch.

Craig started to pull his hand back afraid that he might actually be causing Kevin discomfort and he didn’t want to make his lover sick, but he looked in between the boy’s legs to see the tell-tale sign of his cock twitching inside of his gray boxers. He smirked and rubbed over his stomach again causing the young boy to groan before he picked up the fork again, beginning to eat more of the pie. 

Craig urged the young boy to sit relaxed up against the headboard of the bed while he sat next to him. “Such a good boy. I bet you would eat some more turkey for me too, wouldn’t you? Eating so well for. Keep going baby, I know you can eat some more. Eat up, that’s my good boy.” With every word he spoke, the young boy would groan but continued to eat one bite after another, and a wet spot could be seen growing at the front of his gray boxers as well. Craig sat close with an arm around the young boy as he watched him eat, every now and then rubbing a hand over the young boy’s swollen stomach making him groan as he did. 

“I...I...I don’t think I can finish it.”

“Try for me, baby. You’re so close, you’ve almost eaten all of it. Just a few more bite for me baby. Be a good boy and eat up.” He listened to the young boy moan but started to take another bite. Craig never thought he would be one to be into this sort of thing, but he was already rock hard in his jeans and he made sure that the young boy could see just how much he was enjoying this.

Eventually, the whole tin of apple pie was nothing but crumbs and the young boy was groaning as he squirmed, sweating, and spreading his legs as he looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Sir? Sir please?”

“What baby? Please, what?”

“I...I need...I need…” He squirmed spreading his legs as his hands gripped the empty pie dish in his hands. Craig calmly took the empty dish setting it aside along with the fork and then moved a hand to run over the young boy’s bloated stomach. Kevin groaned, eyes closing as he scrambled to hold onto something, looking to him again with his big brown pleading eyes. “Sir? It...it hurts.”

Craig felt concern zip through him as he frowned, “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t…”

“No...no I...I’m full..but I need…” Kevin was red in the face and squirming again as tried to find the words he needed. It was always difficult for Kevin, even now after almost a year of being together for the young boy to ask what he wanted.

“Take your time baby. Tell me what you need.” He ran a hand gently over Kevin’s thigh before he looked up at him suddenly with those sweet clueless pleading brown eyes. 

“Can...I need to get off...please. I..it... hurts.” Craig looked back down in between the boy’s legs and sure enough, he saw the length of his cock trying to push its way out and a noticeable wet spot staining his gray boxer with pre-cum. He smiled, the combination of power and warmth he felt all at once made it easy for him to lean down and kiss the young boys trembling lips.

He tasted cinnamon and sweet apple lingering on his lips and tongue as he kissed the young boy senseless. The young boy groaned as he pulled away, but another moan escaped from his lips as Craig ran a hand over his shaking thigh. “Don’t worry baby. You ate so well for me, I’ll help you not to hurt anymore. Just relax.” He instantly felt the young boy calm underneath his touch and relax further back into the bed.

Craig smiled as he moved his hand back up and ran it back down over his trembling stomach, still slightly bloated from eating so much food. He felt his dick twitch in the confines of his jeans again knowing that the young boy ate a whole dish of pie just because he told him too. The power that flowed through him made it difficult to think, but he focused solely on the young boy as he slipped his hand underneath the waistband of Kevin’s boxers. The boy whined as he teased a finger from base to the tip of Kevin’s leaking cock and felt his hips jerk just from the single touch. “Shh shh, relax baby. Let me make you feel good. A good boy like you deserves to feel good.”

Kevin whined, skin flush, sweat glistening over his skin as his bit his lower lip. He knew how much the compliment meant to the young boy as he relaxed back into the bed. Craig’s own dick twitched in his jeans know he was completely clothed still while the young boy was half naked right beside him. He didn’t remove his boxers as he went to wrap his hand around the young boy’s throbbing cock. Craig heard a gasp escape from the young boy’s lips before a groan flowed out. He began to slowly stroke the young boy’s cock, going from base to the tip pushing back the foreskin feeling the wet head underneath. 

Kevin whined but for the most part, he was lax and limp due to the amount of fun he consumed. Craig gave the boy’s cock lazy strokes as he whined and groaned happily underneath his hand. He loved seeing his boy like this, but his conflicted emotions didn’t help in the matter of what came next. He dismissed these thoughts for making his boy feel good, but at the same time, his dick ached almost painfully in the confines of his jeans as he stroked the young boy’s cock. 

He finally couldn’t take it anymore and went to remove his hand from the boy’s cock. He whined looking up at him with confusion as he did. “Relax baby boy I just want to feel good with you too. Let’s get these off of you alright?” 

“Yes, sir!” Before he could even move Kevin was already pushing his ruined boxers off and laying back on the bed, ready for him to tell him what to do next. God, he wanted to keep this boy for himself forever. 

“Alright baby, now turn on your side - yeah just like that. Now lift your leg up...perfect. There’s that sweet ass of yours. So beautiful.” He ran a hand over the swell of Kevin’s ass, mesmerized as he spread the young boy’s cheeks. There, in the center, he found the round purple silicone of the butt plug he had helped put inside of the boy before they left for the party. He had told the boy to not come until they got back to the house and here they were now as he went to tug onto the toy. 

The boy whined as he twisted the toy inside of him. “You ready baby? Deep breath.” He listened as the boy took a breath and then he twisted the toy until he was pulling it out of the boy’s body. Kevin whined and groaned as he was now left loose and open for his dark eyes to inspect. His fingers moved to push around the wet rim of his loose hole making the boy whine and squirm as he pushed his finger inside of the boy. “Shh. Relax for me, baby. I’m going to open you up a little bit more. Just relax for me. You’re being so good for me, baby boy. I’m very proud of you.” He kissed the back of his neck making the boy shiver as he said this. 

He hated pulling away, but he did just for a moment so he could grab the lube and then come back to open up his boy more. He was up to three fingers before he heard his boy whining and groaning even louder, “Sir...sir, please! Please, I need…”

“I know baby boy you’re being so good for me. I’m right here, just relax, I’ve got you.” He kicked his shoes off and then went to unzip his jeans causing him to muffle a moan as he relieves some pressure on his hard dick. He moved to kneel behind the boy as he laid on his side and then fished out his dick from the confines of his underwear. He moaned as he stroked his hand covered with lube over his leaking cock before positioning his boy the way he needed. 

Craig loved how moldable his boy was, how he could just move, push, and use his boy and Kevin would let him do it every single time. Craig pushed the boy’s leg up, with a hand on his own cock he moved to push inside of the young boy. “Oh! Oh, sir!” The young boy cried out as he slowly pushed inside of his boy. He was loose and wet from the toy, but he felt him tighten around him as he pushed flush up against his body. 

He got a surge of arousal spike through him as he watched his cock begin to push in and out of his boy’s body. The power with each thrust was nice and slow as he just enjoyed the pleasures of fucking his boy after a good night with friends. As he thrust in and out of his boy’s body he felt power run through him seeing how he had his boy laid out naked while he still clothed. The dominance he had over the young boy was just one of many different reasons he played so well on the ice. His body had already taken the boy but his heart always thumped for more. He tries to think past it, afraid that the young boy didn’t feel the same way, but he knew eventually he would have to face the music and come to terms with his pumping heart. 

His thoughts were erased by the tightening around his dick that he was still thrusting in and out of the heat of his boy’s body. He could hear the boy whining and groaning softly, his skin flush with sweat glistening off of his skin as he thrust faster in and out of his boy’s body. He saw how his boy had his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing ragged as he gripped onto the covers of the bed underneath him. 

Craig didn’t usually do this but he slid a hand up until he was holding onto Kevin’s hand in his own. The boy looked up at him with his eyes dark and wide, but with a look of confusion etched into his features. He puffed but he smiled softly at him and in return he watched as the boy smiled shyly back at him and squeezed his hand back. “You close baby?”

His boy looked back at him again and nodded as he bit his lip again, “Yes sir...I need to…”

“Don’t yourself. I want you to come like this, with my dick deep inside of you.” His boy whined as he tightened around him and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to push back onto the thrusting motion of his dick moving in and out of his body. He smirked as he squeezed his hand and continued to thrust inside of his boy until he heard and felt Kevin whine underneath him. He listened to his boy whine before a soft moan escaped his lips and then he watched as his cock began to jerk and throb with each he came. Strips of come splatter wetly over his belly as he shakes through his orgasm. He watches mesmerized until his body began to seize up and he thrusts a couple times before coming deep inside of his boy. 

Craig listens to his boy sigh softly as he grunted through his own orgasm, floating on the high of the aftershocks running through him before he finally stilled inside him. He gave his boy’s hand another squeeze before running a hand over his bare leg. “Always so good for me baby. Such a good boy.” He leaned over to kiss his boy’s cheek before pulling out of his body. He watched as his come dripped out of Kevin’s loose wet hole and moved a finger to push it back into his body. Kevin whined softly but lifted his leg so he had more run to work.

After he had his fill of teasing his boy’s hole he removed his fingers out of his body and then went to go into the bathroom to clean up. He got out of his clothes and then went to pull on a pair of his sweats after cleaning up. He brought back a wet washcloth to wipe off his boy, gently running the wet cloth over the young boy’s body before tossing the cloth to the side.

He went to check on Kevin when he laughed finding the young boy passed out on the pillow. He shook his head, but warmth filled his chest as he saw how sweet the young boy was asleep. Craig felt his chest get tight with want, the need to say that Kevin was actually his and not just his physically. He sighed but shook it off as he helped to pull the covers up and moved to spoon up behind the young boy. 

He was almost asleep before he was prodded awake. He opened his eyes and found Kevin turned over in his arms and giving him a strange look that he’s never seen the boy wear on his face before. One that made his chest grow tight as he watched him struggle with what to say. “Craig?”

“Yeah? Are you okay?”

Kevin bit his lip, looking shyly down before looking back up at him, “Um...I...this is probably stupid...but...I...I can’t stop thinking. Thinking that….” He paused unsure of what to say and Craig was patient as he ran a hand over his back.

“Hey, you don’t have to say anything it’s okay…”   


“I love you!”

Craig froze with his hand over Kevin’s back as he stared back with his mouth open like a dying fish. His brain stopped working and he felt breathless as every bit of emotion he had held in deep inside of him began to burst out. 

He swore he had misheard, “Wha...what did you say?”

“I...I love you. I...I told you it was dumb, but I can’t stop making my brain think about all of these things and my chest hurts every time I’m here and I love how you take care of me. You make me feel like I’m actually worth something and special and I know it was dumb and stupid and I’m sorry I just…” Smith did the only thing he could think of to do in a situation like this. He kissed the young boy.

He felt Kevin still try to talk, the poor thing, but he deepened the kiss causing the boy to melt into his touch instantly. This was entirely different from all of the many kisses they’ve shared with each other. This was deep and full of passion and dare he thinks it, love. 

They finally pulled back to catch their breath, but Craig didn’t go far as he leaned his forehead against his boy’s own. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to tell you that I love you too?”

Kevin gave him that same deer in the headlights look again which made him laugh aloud and kiss the young boy again. “For 6 months. I love you, Kevin. I love you my sweet boy and I know it’ll be a challenge, but I’m willing to take the risk. I love you and I can’t imagine feeling this way for anyone else like I do with you.”

That shocked look finally faded and he saw Kevin’s eyes begin to water before he suddenly buried his face into the center of Craig’s chest. Kevin wrapped himself like an octopus around his body and he squeezed him back as his heart surged with love for his sweet boy. “I...I just can’t believe it. I’ve had...I’ve had a huge crush on you for so long and I...I can’t even.”

Craig laughed kissing the top of his sweet boy’s head as he heard him sniffle, his voice shaky as he held him close. “I know, sweet boy, I know. It’s hard to put to words how good this feels to have you as my boy.” Kevin was so overcome with emotions that he just kept himself close to his body and he ran a hand down over his back trying to keep himself from bursting as well. But his heart was quite literally full with love for his boy in his arms. 

He didn’t know how long this would last, but for now, he was going to enjoy the love they both shared for each other and see where they ended up. 

They enjoyed the comforts of each other’s warmth as they finally succumb to the fullness of Thanksgiving dinner drifting off to sleep. Overall it was much more filling than any other that they’ve both celebrated because now they had each other to keep their hearts full. 

Although, the pie was pretty good too. 

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I've had so much fun writing all of these different pairings, and everything that you guys have been sending my way has encouraged me big time to write more for you guys. Thank you guys so much for the love, the kudos, and the lovely comments. I hope that you guys have a great weekend!!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk, come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this story, and I hope to write a sequel for it very soon.
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to chat come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


End file.
